Halloween F*** YEAH!/Transcript
Getting Ready the background of the ground with grass and patches of dirt at night, the anime's logo, composed of raw muscles and bones, splats into the scene. A horror remix of the theme song plays up to reveal the TT10 headquarters exterior, which is painted orange in time for the Halloween season to Sophie in her room using JB Plastic Weld glue to glue a large transparent plastic bowl over the head of her makeshift Robot Jones costume Sophie: "Time to boot up!" takes off her glasses, ties her hair into a ponytail, and puts the costume head on. She then walks over to the mirror Sophie: "Optimal condition!" exits her room and sees Nicole dressed in a makeshift Ribbon Girl from Arms costume Sophie: "Hello there, Nicole. I see your latest game addiction is what brought you into those duds." Nicole: "It's true. I played Arms for a couple months now and I was unable to drop the controller from that. The addiction level is far off the scale." Sophie: "Ooh! I've heard good things about it, so it wouldn't hurt for me to pick up and play it." comes into the scene dressed in a makeshift Firefly from G1 My Little Pony costume Marilou: "Do me a favor and have my back, Sophie! The atmosphere might not sit well with me!" Sophie: "I'll do that request." and Samuel come in dressed as Bumblebee from Transformers and Eric Cartman from South Park respectively Samuel: (to himself, clasping his paws) "Fucking sweet! The candy will belong to the almighty otter!" CJ: "Take your gluttony and greed elsewhere, please." Sophie: "Welcome, you two!" (to Samuel) "Okay, Samuel, you're going out in public, so have some manners. Got it?" rolls his eyes Sophie: "Did you get what I said?" Samuel: "Pfft! Okay, sheesh! No need to be a nag!" and Ri Dae-Jung come in, Marie is dressed up as Rey from Star Wars while Ri Dae-Jung is dressed up as the Winter Soldier from the Marvel Cinematic Universe Sophie: "Oh, Marie, Ri Dae-Jung!" comes in, dressed as Lady Loki Sophie: "Nice costume there, Satoko!" Satoko: "" (Translation: "Thanks, it took me a while to set up.") Sophie: "You're welcome! Where is Catherine?" Satoko: "" (Translation: "She's done getting dressed. Expect her to arrive--") appears onscreen, dressed as Harry Potter Sophie: "Hello, Catherine. I love your Harry Potter costume." Catherine: "Thank you, I love your robot costume." Sophie: "I'm actually dressed as Robot Jones from Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?. Really, what did ever happen to that guy?" Catherine: "I don't know." arrives on the scene Nicole: "Come on, girls. Pretty much everybody is ready to go at this point." Catherine: "Okay!" Sophie: "Yay! I'm so excited!" Satoko: "" (Translation: "Fuck yeah!") Entering the Park see the Fliany Family from NYC coming into the park, two sons (a tween and a teen) dressed as slasher horror movie villains, a mom and dad dressed as Queen Cleopatra and Marc Anthony, and two and a half year old adorable twin girls dressed as cute little ballerinas Satoko, Nicole and the rest arrive Nicole: "We're here, team. Let's get started." Sophie: "Alright!" costumed kids, dressed in ghosts, vampires, princesses, Witches, monsters, dinosaurs, Kansas girls, fairies, ballerinas, cats, dogs, Wizards, ghouls, foods, monkeys, superheroes, sailor scouts, ladybugs, bumblebees, Devils, Angels, mermaids, bunny rabbits, queens, skeletons, clowns, movie and cartoon characters, gods, goddesses, and goblins are seen inside the park Sophie: "Wow! Those costumes look wonderful!" Catherine: "You can say that again." Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Animated Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Autumn Holiday Transcripts